


(Podfic of) The Art Of Dying Well by Kinneas

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It's ridiculous, but whatever, Stiles can still feel the pinpricks on the thin skin of his throat. His best friend is a werewolf. The girl of his dreams is dating a werewolf. His hot boyfriend is also a werewolf--that one's a triple whammy.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic of) The Art Of Dying Well by Kinneas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Dying Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785022) by [kinneas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneas/pseuds/kinneas). 
  * Inspired by [The Art of Dying Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/785022) by [kinneas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneas/pseuds/kinneas). 



Cover by Laisserais:

**Length:** 5:02:02

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Art%20of%20Dying%20Well%20by%20Kinneas.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || MB

**Or stream:**

 

 


End file.
